STOLEN MOMENTS
by ULYFERAL
Summary: A batch of naughty ficlets on Feral and Briggs based on my Genetic Terrorism story. In response to requests for more hot action between these two.
1. Chapter 1

**STOLEN MOMENTS ****1**

_Author's Note: More ficlets on Feral and Briggs, a spin off from Genetic Terrorism._

"Ohhh......yes.....harder......don't stop......" The blond she-kat moaned hotly as she nipped the chin of the male pounding into her. She was laying on her back on a pallet of copy paper boxes. His coat covered the surface to give her comfort.

The male growled an unintelligible response and moved faster then leaned over to give her a savage kiss. Pulling away, panting to catch his breath, he rumbled, "Take all of me!"

She felt filled to capacity as she always did with him and she loved how forceful he was. That wild and savage behavior was something left over from their time as primitive cats.

Before she would have been upset with a partner who was soo rough but ever since her time as a golden panther, she had a hunger that couldn't be assuaged except by the male who'd been a saber-toothed tiger.

The end was near, she could feel him swell even bigger. She grabbed his head and pulled his face to hers. They locked their mouths in a kiss that would hide their screams of release. He bucked hard and thrust one more time before she tightened around him, sending them over a glorious cliff.

They clung together and panted hard, catching their breath. When their hearts had slowed down and they could breath easier, he gave her a gentle kiss and withdrew from her.

Two strong arms lifted her off his coat and lowered her feet to the floor. She sighed ruefully as yet another pair of panties lay torn on the floor.

"You know, I'm starting to run out of panties."

"Well, I'll just have to keep buying ones for you." He purred in her ear as he pulled her close to nuzzle her face with his.

"I have to admit, you do have excellent tastes in female undies." She chuckled.

"Why thank you. I do try. Especially when I'm the one who keeps destroying them." His eyes glinting with devilish humor as he grabbed his coat and prepared to leave.

She snorted with laughter as she straightened her clothes. She had begun to carry a spare pair of panties in her purse since she never knew when he would show up.

"Hmmm, we still on for later?" He murmured, giving her a last kiss.

"Far as I know. If the Mayor holds me up, I'll give you a call." She whispered back, returning the kiss then sighing reluctantly as they parted.

Giving her a last look, the Chief Enforcer slipped out of the small storage closet and headed for the elevators. The Deputy Mayor waited a few minutes before she too left the little room and headed for her office.

Now that she'd had a wonderful 'pick me up' to start her day, it was time to get to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**STOLEN MOMENTS****2**

_Author's Note: More ficlets on Feral and Briggs, a spin off from Genetic Terrorism._

"Uh.....ouch.....oh.....just a moment....the gear shift is digging into my lower back..." She hissed painfully.

"Just a sec....." He grunted as he shifted his driver's seat back as far as it would go.

She was sprawled half in her seat and half over his chest. Once he'd made more room, he pulled her the rest of the way across his lap and settled her onto his cock that was weeping and hard after the long bout of groping and kissing they'd done for the last twenty minutes.

She groaned happily as she felt him slid home at last.

"Much better....."

"I'll say! But now I can't move!" He groaned, panting heavily with need.

"Oh really!" She purred, a wicked look crossing her face.

"Callie......?" He questioned worriedly.

She just grinned and began to move but made only little movements of her hips. She would raise a little then squeeze her inner muscles and hold it for a long moment before letting him slide completely into her.

He gasped then grit his teeth when she continued to do this over and over again.

"Callie......gods......you're torturing me......" He panted hotly, desperately trying to move his hips but he was well and truly trapped in his seat with no way to shift his body.

She just grinned madly at him. The game was fantastic but it was beginning to be real hard on her as well. She was so hot and needy but what she was doing was sending them higher than they'd ever gone before so she persevered even though she was now whining with desperation herself.

For another five minutes she held on but it finally got too much. She gripped his heavily muscled arms and dug her claws in then began a rapid up and down movement that shot them over the edge. He roared and poured his seed into her greedy channel as she screamed in his face.

They held their position for a moment longer then went limp.

"Kat's Alive! That was awesome!" He finally managed to say in a hoarse whisper.

"Hmm, yeah!" Was all she could manage.

After several long minutes cuddling and recovering, he finally grimaced and said, "Uh, now how are we going to get untangled? I, for one, can't move a thing."

She snickered, "Oh there's one thing you can still move."

He groaned and laughed weakly, "Yeah, but it's getting a little cramped too since my legs are going to sleep."

Laughing a bit at that, she began to try and move off his lap and found it wasn't going to be that easy. "Uh.....I think I may need some help here."

He eyed her and grimaced. "Not sure how I can help. I can't lift you because your head's already hitting the ceiling. Hmmm.....how about you reach for the back of your seat and pull yourself away." He suggested after a moments thought.

She thought about it then made the attempt. She dug her claws into the passenger seat back and pulled her upper body over and had her left leg pulled up to her chest. He carefully helped her pull the leg on his left side up and clear of the steering wheel. He gasped as she pulled free of him at a slant. Now that had felt weird and a little painful.

Finally she was on her knees on her side of the vehicle. Her skirt hiked around her waist and her hair a swirling mess around her head.

He couldn't help smirking at her. "You looked totally fucked!"

She stuck her tongue out at him and grinned. Pulling her skirt down, she turned around and sat back into her seat properly then finger combed her hair down.

He tucked himself away and zipped up his pants then started his hummer. "So, take out again?" He snickered.

She snorted, "Oh yeah, I could see us going into the restaurant smelling and looking like we shagged in the parking lot!"

"That's because we did shag in the parking lot." He snorted, giving her a wicked grin.

"Take out!

"That's what I thought!" He chortled and headed out of the parking lot of the Jade Gardens and made for the nearest burger joint drive up window. He loved it when things worked out this way. It meant more fun at one of their apartments for the rest of the evening. This was his favorite kind of date.


	3. Chapter 3

**STOLEN MOMENTS****3**

_Author's Note: More ficlets on Feral and Briggs, a spin off from Genetic Terrorism._

He loved these moments when they had sex out of a bed. It just seemed to make it all that much more intense. Sometimes he thought it had a lot to do with them having been primitive. It just seemed to bring out the wild side of them.

At this moment he had a hold of her neck with his fangs and was thrusting furiously into her submissive body as he curled over it.

Her blond hair spilled over her face in her position on paws and knees with the heavy tom pressing down on her back.

It was a wild ride. He was hard and forceful and she loved it.

"Ohhhh.........gods........yes....." She sang out deliriously.

He could only grunt since his mouth was full of her neck fur. His hips moved hard and fast as he brought them to a violent release.

He pulled his fangs out and licked her neck tenderly for a moment before pulling himself free then rolled to his side and took her along with him.

They lay quietly on the blanket they'd laid on the grass at Megakat Park. He'd found a secluded spot where they wouldn't be seen or interrupted and things got hot and heated rather quickly. No surprise there since they couldn't seem to keep their paws off each other.

Callie sighed and rolled until she was facing Ulysses. She kissed him then relaxed and caressed his powerful chest. It seemed too amazing that the two of them had come together so explosively.

It was months later since the incident that had made them realize how attracted they were to each other. From that moment of discovery, they'd spent every odd moment they could having extremely incredible sex together. It didn't hurt that they actually liked each others company as well.

She felt his cock stir lazily against her leg. She smiled. He always seemed to be ready for her and she liked that she had that affect on him.

Grinning wickedly, she slipped down his body and took hold of him in her paw. He blinked at her in surprise. He watched to see what she planned to do.

At first, she just stroked it gently in her paw, occasionally using her thumb to caress the fat mushroom head gently. He gasped and groaned but didn't stop her only rolled to his back to give her better access.

She upped the ante by beginning to use her rough tongue to lick him. He shuddered and groaned louder. Chuckling, she fondled his massive balls, squeezing and rolling them in her palm. Next she used a claw to delicately caress his perineum. That caused him to cry out, pre-come leaking from his now hard cock.

"Callie......." He whined pleadingly.

She just gave him a lustful look and took him into her mouth. He was far to big for her to deep throat but she did the best she could.

He bucked helplessly, her hot mouth was driving him insane and he didn't think he could hold on too much longer if she kept up her teasing. It took a hard, conscious effort for him not to just thrust into her mouth but that would hurt her so he kept his hips still but it was torture to do it.

She ran her claws gently down the rest of his cock she couldn't get into her mouth and grinned around her mouthful when he pleaded with her to stop teasing.

Callie had one more trick to do that she knew would finish him off. Added to her tormenting tease with her claws she purr which caused a vibration through his cock.

His eyes widened and he felt the lightning tingle rush from his toes to his head and he roared.

Callie had felt his balls pull up tight and the head of his cock swell abruptly. She pulled her head back quickly as he shot off a stream of come. She'd tried to take his load once before and that had been enough, it simply was too much for her. He didn't mind.

Grinning triumphantly, she moved up his panting body and gave him a kiss.

"You are fantastic!" He panted.

"And so are you!" She purred.

What a great day. The sun was warm as they lazed in each others arms and rested. There was still time for more play before they decided to go home.


End file.
